


Irak’Adad

by BardCoyote



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awesome Frerin, Family Bonding, Frerin Lives, Gen, TRSB2020, Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Well Frerin didn't die at least, generous use of khuzdul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardCoyote/pseuds/BardCoyote
Summary: TRSB work inspired by the amazing Alasse! AU where Frerin lives to be an uncle to Fíli and Kíli and do all the fun things an uncle is supposed to do...like get them out of trouble, or buy nice gifts....or let them handle weapons. Just some fun slice of life family bonding as a reminder than even struggles can be made easy by the ones you love.https://une-amie.tumblr.com/post/627742049787101184/entry-2-for-tolkienrsb-2020-au-where-frerin
Relationships: Dís & Frerin & Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli & Frerin & Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020





	Irak’Adad

“Take them.”

Frerin looked up from the sword he was sharpening to meet the furious gaze of his sister, Dís. Somehow, Mahal only knows, he hadn’t heard her enter his rooms, but she looked like a storm personified. Her raven hair and beard, normally so beautifully oiled and braided, fell in long, frizzy locks and she had the squint of a migraine in her eyes.

For a moment Frerin was caught off guard till, looking to Dís’ sides, Frerin saw she held his sister-sons’ ears between both hands as they attempted to squirm out of their mother’s tight grip. Both boys looked properly chastised for some misdeed Frerin was not yet privy to. The sight took Frerin back to his own boyhood, and he had to swallow down his grin before Dís saw and truly lost it.

“Oh ho, and what have these two troublemakers gotten into today?”

Dís scowled, shaking the boys, and Frerin winced in sympathy as their ears reddened. He almost regretted asking. “These two fools tried to replace emissary Aín’s beard oil with honey they stole from the brewers guild. We were lucky Balin caught them or our trade negotiations for this season would have been useless.” Dís hissed. “I would have expected more of Thorin’s heirs but I suppose I too was a fool”. At this, Fili flinched, his face turning another shamed shade of scarlet, and Kili’s small figure mirrored him.

“We’re sorry” Fili mumbled, “It was only ever meant to be a joke.”

“And you are too old to be making such jokes.” Dís was nearly yelling. “ Thorin has coddled you but no more, you risked not just your own hides with such a prank, but negotiations for the food we so desperately need. Normally I would make sure those lessons were WELL learned, but unfortunately, Thorin and I have other duties to attend to. So you will be under the watchful eye of your Uncle Frerin until such a time I can be assured you will not jeopardize our people and our political relationships over “pranks.”

Both boys paled considerably at that, seeming to realize how badly the consequences of their actions could have been had Balin not stepped in.

Dís took a deep breath before sighing, rubbing her eyes between her fingers.  
“Please, I need them to stay out of trouble for the day but I’m too busy and Thorin will send them to Mahal’s halls himself with the mood he is in.” Dís was never one to plead, but she was coming awfully close. “Aín should be heading out in the morning and we need to make sure the trade deals are finalized.”

Frerin laughed, “Oh darling sister, no need to beg, I am always up for the company of my sister-sons!”

Dís eyed Frerin suspiciously, “I hope you realize I am leaving them in your care to keep them out of trouble, not to jump headlong into it. ”

“Of course, of course,” Frerin waved his sister off with one hand already packing up his blade. “Surely you trust me? I am the epitome of responsibility dear Namad” Dís narrowed her eyes, seeming to war with herself before dropping her son’s ears and turning without a word, storming her way out of Frerin’s room.

Fili and Kili stood awkwardly in the center of Frerin’s chamber, silent as they watched their amad’s departure before slowly turning to stare at their uncle.

Frerin eyed the boys for a moment, running a hand through his brown beard. He knew they had been having a difficult time since the caravans from the Iron Hills had arrived for the season, but so far neither Dís nor Thorin had been able to convince the two to explain what was wrong. Frerin, however, knew sometimes you didn’t want to talk to your parents about the issues of youth, so he was waiting until they were ready.

Such nuanced intuition, Frerin thought to himself, is why he should be left in charge more often.

Frerin stood up, stretching his arms over his head and walked over to kneel by his nephews. Putting a hand on each boy’s shoulder he smiled at their frowning faces.

“Come now boys, it’s not as bad as all that. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. He’d never admit it, but Thorin and I used to get into all sorts of trouble at your age!”

Fili’s eyes widened “Really?! I can’t imagine Uncle Thorin ever getting into trouble.”

Frerin huffed “Well, to be fair, it was mostly me getting into trouble and him attempting, and failing, to drag me out of it, but I know that old badger had fun even if he won’t admit it!. Anyway, you were discovered before any real damage had been done, and you’ve learned your lesson, yes?

Both boys nodded solemnly.

“Then there’s no real harm! Still,” Frerin stood up and put a dramatic finger to his bearded chin, like a guard trying to suss out a particularly difficult clue “ I know you both know better, and that you wouldn’t pull such a prank without a good reason. So why don’t you tell your dear Irak’Adad what’s really going on?”

Fili and Kili squirmed under Frerin’s smiling gaze, but both remained silent.

“Come now kurdîths, I promise I won’t tell, and you know I would never break an oath. One troublemaker to another?” Frerin dropped all pretense and once again kneeled to their level.

Fili and Kili met each other’s gaze before Kili finally mumbled: “ We heard emissary Aín and his son talking about Uncle Thorin...they weren’t being very nice.”

Fili’s young face suddenly filled with anger “Yeah! He called Uncle a beardless coward and a shame to Mahal. He has no right! Uncle Thorin is a good king! It’s not his fault we can’t live in Erebor! I’d like to see Aín try and take on a dragon! And I heard Dawlin tell Balin that Aín has been saying things about you and Amad too!”

By the end of his rant, Fili’s chest was heaving and his little hands had balled into fists. Kili looked near tears but was nodding along with his brother’s words.

For a moment they were silent, but all of a sudden Fili seemed to deflate.

“We were only trying to teach him a lesson! But...but I guess we didn’t think about what that might have meant for everyone else.” Fili finished looking at the ground.

Frerin let his head fall to his chest with a huff before looking up with a small smile. They looked so young at that moment. With hair only just starting to be long enough to braid and beardless little faces, they were practically babes. Babes who had acted their age and attempted immature retribution on someone who had questioned their family’s honor. Still, Frerin could hardly be angry Dís. It was an easy fact to forget how young they actually were when they were also the heirs to Thorin’s throne. Frerin knew intimately the often too high standards set for royalty.

“Oh kurdîths, is this why you’ve been so ornery lately?” Frerin asked. Fili and Kili nodded. “You’re good boys, and Aín is a fool. Thorin is a good king, truly a melhekhel, and because of this others wish to shame him, to make a mockery of all that he’s done for our people in the worst of times because they think doing so makes him small. And isn’t it easier to make demands of someone you deem small? But, what Aín doesn’t realize, is that there is nothing he can do to drag Thorin to his level. Actions speak so much louder than words, and Thorin’s actions show him to be stronger than any mithril and certainly stronger, and wiser than any cruel words thrown his way by a lowly lord who is clear proof that Mahal has a sense of humor if nothing else.”

At this, the boys laughed.

“And don’t worry about your mother and me either. I promise it will take more than a few insults to harm us. Anyway,” Frerin continued “Your mother is right. We don’t have the resources needed to keep our people fed, and while Aín is a beardless elf-fuc...lover, we do still have to keep good relations with the Iron Hills. Dain may be our cousin, but often things are more complicated than that. It is a hard lesson to learn, but as heirs to the throne, it is one you must learn early, understand?”

They nodded, clearly thinking over this little lesson.

See, Frerin thought, nuanced.

Frerin stood, his knees creaking. When did he get so old? “Anyway, you better not tell your Uncle Thorin I said anything nice about him. I’d hate him to think I respect him. Be terrible for my reputation.” The boys giggled, finally smiling and Frerin put another mental tally on his side of the “best uncle” competition...not that he was keeping score.

“I haven’t eaten today, are you both hungry?” Frerin asked. “I doubt you had time for breakfast with so much trouble making and it is nearly lunchtime.”

Both boys shook their heads no. Perfect. Food fixes everything, he thought, a lesson his mother had instilled at a young age.

Frerin grabbed two heavyweight vests he kept in his rooms in case the boys forgot their’s when visiting. Mountain keeps could reach chilling temperatures and younger dwarrows were more susceptible to it. He tucked Fili into the black one, it was trimmed in yellow tablet woven bands and lined with thick, white fur. Kili’s was of a similar make only puce in color with orange trim. He then adjusted the simple silver circlet that each boy wore to mark them as Thorin’s heirs. Once Frerin was certain his nephews were well put together wouldn’t freeze, he threw his own dust blue coat on and they headed out the door. And if he forgot his own annoying circlet well...he wasn’t the one in trouble now, was he?

Fili and Kili followed their uncle out of his room and down the hall of the royal chambers. Modest carvings in a knotwork design adorned either side and Frerin liked to rub his hand along them as he made his way out of their wing into the greater parts of Thorin’s Halls.

The relatively ornate entrance to the royal wing opened up to the public walkways of The Halls. Stepping out into the main corridor, Frerin began making his way to the kitchens, mindful of the smaller feet trailing behind his strides. The walkway and walls were carved out of wavy brown and grey gneiss that made up most of the rock in this section of Ered Luin. The stone footpath was complimented on either side by false windows of clear gypsum, the shining almost translucent glow backlit with torches giving them the appearance of sunlight. It was not the ever glowing dwarven lamps of Khazad-dûm, but Frerin found them beautiful all the same.

Frerin guided his nephews to the left, leading them down a gentle slope into the market district. Pillars rose out of the floor to support the high carved ceilings for public areas of the mountain. Frerin had been little more than a youth when Erebor fell to the worm, but he still remembered the spacious majesty of its marketplaces and guild halls. In contrast, Ered Luin was cramped, dwarrows navigating the tight paths of the marketplace with as much grace and courtesy as they could manage. Stalls had been hewn into the stone itself for the merchants who had the coin to pay for such luxury and wooden tents with linen tops dyed every color of the rainbow, sat together in the center of the space, small pathways running between them. These were used by merchants and artisans not quite as endowed with coin. Walking down the path from the royal wing, the colored stalls almost looked like clusters of gems from the higher angle.

Regardless of the cramped quarters, the bazaar was filled with joyful sounds. Dwarrows laughing, mothers calling to their children, merchants arguing prices. Thorin’s Halls had become prosperous in their own small way and the folk that had been driven here had made the best of things. Frerin supposed anything was better than wandering and Thorin’s Halls seemed like the halls of Mahal himself when compared to the alternatives. In that alone, there was much to be joyful for.

“Uncle Frerin, will you buy me a toy from Bifur’s stall?” Kili was already attempting to drag his uncle towards the woodworker’s shop. Bifur, and the rest of the Ur’s, were slightly more well off than the average dwarrows of Ered Luin, so his stall was one chiseled into the walls of the mountain. A flat counter ran lengthwise across the front of the shop and all manner of beautifully carved toys were displayed. Above the shop was a simple wooden sign that read “Bifur’s Toys and Trinkets.” As always, Bifur’s shop had a gathering of small children flocked around, oohing and aahing at the delightful pieces. Behind the stall stood the wild-haired Bifur himself, carving what appeared to be a small warrior out of dark walnut.

Frerin followed his sister-sons toward the woodworker, nodding politely at the bows from mothers watching their children near the stall.

“Good afternoon Master Bifur!” Frerin called out as he reached the front of the shop. Bifur nodded politely to the three princes, ever a quiet one. Fili and Kili immediately started pointing out different wooden figures they wanted and then fighting over the same choices.

As he half-listened to his nephew’s argument, Frerin took time to admire what he thought to be the best part of Bifur’s shop. In the back, far from the clumsy reach of childish hands, were animatronics of all shapes and sizes. Wooden machines that could move and turn in lifelike ways when cranked. A raven whose wings could stretch and fold, or a stag with delicate horns that would lift its head and look around. Even a dragon, taboo a subject it may be, with a gaping mouth that would open and close cared on a bed of delicate-looking wooden coins. Such craftsmanship might be considered rare for small halls such as Ered Luin, but Bifur, and all of Thorin’s folk, were quick to prove otherwise. It sparked pride in Frerin to see how his people thrived even now.

Frerin was pulled out of his admiring by a small tug on his tunic. Fili held a bear of carved oak and Kili, some kind of small bird Frerin vaguely recognized. A sparrow maybe? Both had pleading looks on their faces and Frerin rolled his eyes dramatically.

“I see, that’s all I’m good for huh? “ Frerin was already taking out his coin purse, winking to Bifur as he passed over the gold. “And here I thought they stuck around because they loved me!”

Ignoring his nephew’s sputtering Frerin waved to Bifur and continued following the line of stalls down the wall. Occasionally he would stop to vaguely enjoy one stall or another’s wares as he nodded and smiled to those who bowed politely out of his way attempting to look as regal as possible. He may not be the King or the mother to the next generation, but he was the heir apparent for the time being, loathed as he would be to assume such weight. Frerin was far more cut out for the life of a warrior than nobility, but he would do his duties all the same, unpleasant pompousness and all.

The kitchens and public dining area were located directly across from the marketplaces so once Frerin and the boys had finished browsing they made their way into the dining hall. After seeing their people struggle with hunger on the wandering roads, Thorin had decreed that no dwarf under his rule would ever want for food again. So three times a day, free, modest meals were served in these dining halls that anyone could come enjoy. Nothing fancy, but filing all the same and many families took advantage of the offerings. Of course, if you had the resources, cooking at home or dining in one of the public houses was always an option, but Thorin, Frerin, and Dís did their best to visit the public dining once a week or so to show there was no shame in it. That didn’t keep the nobility from talking, but if it kept their people cared for, the three siblings had little mind for the property of it all.

Fili and Kili set their new toys on one of the long tables that ran vertically down the hall and made their way to the large metal bowls and trays that held the lunchtime fare. Straddling one of the benches, Frerin watched them run-up to the food, no hint of their earlier bad moods persisted. Picking up bowls from one end of the offering table they made their way down it, ladling stew and grabbing a slice or two of quick bread before making their way back to their uncle followed by the impressive figure that was chef Bombur.

“Well met your highness!” Bombur cried. Unlike his cousin Bifur, Bombur was by no stretch of the imagination a “quiet one”.

“Well met Bombur, how are you this afternoon?”

“Oh quite well, quite well. Lunch was a little tricky with the supplies we have, but a little rationing’ and some quick thinking on this chef’s part and a decent meal was still had by all.” Bombur puffed out his considerable chest.

Frerin, who had picked up Fili’s bread to butter it, winced. “Yes, thank you, I know things are a bit thin at the moment but the next batch of supplies for the kitchen should be in by the end of the weak.” A promise Frerin intended to keep even if he had to move it himself. “And Thorin has tasked me with running a hunting party as well. Should get some good meat out of that.” Frerin placed the bread into Fili’s grabbing hands.

“Oh I hope you don’t think I was complaining.” Bombur seemed to try and backpedal. “I know you and His Majesty are doin all ye’ can. It’s tight all around, not just in the public kitchens.”

Frerin nodded at that as he stole a piece of bread off Kili’s bowl and began to butter it as well. “No of course not. I just wanted to let you know how much we appreciate your work. Taking on the job as head chef was a lot to ask and you’ve done well with it. I promise more food is coming.”

With it being peak deer season and almost the start of boar, maybe two hunting parties this week wouldn’t be such a bad plan Frerin thought to himself. It was almost winter and the chef’s guild would have to focus not just on serving meals but also curing meats and storing vegetables for the lean season. Frerin would not see his nephews or his people starved.

“I see you stopped at my cousin’s stand, those are two fine new toys.”

Frerin looked up at Bombur with a smile, thankful for the change of subject. He took a bite out of the buttered bread before placing it back on Kili’s bowl.

Brushing crumbs off his purple tunic Frerin laughed. “Yes the boys practically bullied me into it. Not that I mind, I always enjoy checking in on your cousin’s stand.”

Bombur smiled, pride in his eyes. “Yes, he makes the Ur family proud! I saw your brother at the shop the other day. His Majesty has much to say on the craftsmanship of Bifur’s toys.” Frerin nodded at that, his brother was such a sap. The Ur’s were not of Erebor, having joined Thorin’s halls later than some, but they were dedicated to Ered Luin and loyal, vocal supporter to Thorin. And of course, Thorin appreciated loyalty earned vs assumed more than anything so he took special care to check in on the Ur family when he could. Frerin tried to do the same.

“So what are the young highnesses doing under your care today anyway? It’s midweek shouldn’t they be in lessons?” Bombur inquired.

Fili and Kili shrunk in their seats, clearly pretending not to listen.

“Oh well there was a bit of a….misunderstanding with the emissary from the Iron Hills but it was all worked in the end. Dís is having me watch the boys for the rest of the day though so she can focus on trade negotiations.”

Diplomatic enough thought Frerin. Bombur had children of his own so he could no doubt read through the lines.

“Oh are you talking about Lord Aín? My brother Bofur said he heard Aín running his mouth about her Highness the other day. Said he was about ready to challenge Aín to a duel by the end of it.”

Yes, Frerin noted, the Ur’s were loyal.

“Aín should watch himself.” Bombur continued. “I’ve heard he's had some none-to-kind words to say about you and your brother as well. He should know how loved you all are under this mountain. Food be damned, he might get himself tossed out if he keeps it up!”

Frerin laughed at the thought. “Yes well, as I told the boys, it will take more than a snide remark from a lord who has never worked in his life to bother Thorin or I.”

Dís would probably laugh in Aín’s face if she caught him making rude remarks. Not that it would be any more helpful than Fili and Kili’s honey plans.

“Nonetheless, you and your family's loyalty is always appreciated!” Frerin clasped Bombur on the shoulder. “I am going to go look into the food supply right now and make sure you get the next batch as soon as possible.”  
Fili and Kili had finished their food and were waging some kind of bird/bear battle between their figures. Frerin tapped them both lightly on the back of their heads with his knuckle and they scrambled to bring their dishes to the cleaning stations.

“Thank ye’ your Highness. I’ll be sure to keep an eye out.”

Frerin waved his hand in a salute as he made his way out of the dining hall. He stopped for a second, leaning against the wall as he waited for his nephews to catch up. Once they had reached him Frerin asked “So I know you two are only just starting to learn the ins and outs of diplomacy but would you like to watch a very exciting conversation about food allocation?”

Fili and Kili met Frerin’s smiling face with two, identical flat looks.

“Fair enough, I'm not excited either, but still, we must do our duties, and you two are stuck with me so I’ll make you both a deal. If you can behave for the next hour I will take you to the training grounds and show you how to use a battleax.”

Fili and Kili immediately perked up at that. Frerin knew Thorin had only just started training Fili with a blade, so the thought of a new, intermediate weapon was alluring in all the right ways.

Frerin began once again leading the boys through the maze that made up Thorin’s Halls. They were far too young to have developed any real stonesense so Frerin made sure to keep an eye on them lest they get lost, as they would never be able to find their way back to the royal quarters.

Frerin worked his way deeper into the mountain towards the throne room. He needed to speak to Balin in order to figure out where the next week of food supplies might be, and where Thorin was, Balin could usually also be found.

Luckily the throne room was located not terribly far from the kitchens. A path led straight down to the entrance, a dramatically cut half diamond that had carvings on either side depicting scenes from Durin’s many lives. The entry itself was perhaps one of the more opulent features in Thorin’s otherwise modest Halls as it was covered in complex, gilded knotwork. On either side stood stone-faced guards who bowed low as Frerin, Fili and Kili walked passed.

Thankfully they seemed to have caught Thorin and Balin during a lull in business. Thorin sat in a throne chair about 100 yards away from the entrance. He was having some sort of hushed discussion with Balin. To their right stood Balin’s brother, Dwalin, who was speaking to some guards.

Frerin began walking towards his brother, noting he looked tired as he clearly argued with Balin. Thorin had taken off the simple golden and sapphire crown he usually wore for general meetings and had placed it on the arm of the chair. He had also shrugged off his heavy black and silver furred coat and was left in his long blue tunic with silver embroidery running the length of it. He looked so unassuming and yet not at all, and Frerin wanted to laugh. What Aín would think if he could see Thorin now.

“You know if you work too hard your hair will turn even more silver than it is now Nadad!” Frerin shouted smiling at Thorin. “Dís already teases you so, are you sure you want to give her more fodder?”

Thorin looked up from his conversation with Balin to frown at Frerin. “Yes Nandith, some of us have duties. We can’t all spend our nights in public houses being courted by whoever looks our way.”

Frerin let out a dramatic gasp “I’ll have you know that I am the one doing the courting, thank you very much! It's hard work!”

Thorin let out the barest hint of a smile, which was practically laughing for him before he looked behind Frerin to meet the eyes of Fili and Kili. The boys took this as permission to climb into his lap and show off their new toys, Thorin humoring them with questions.

Frerin took a moment to smile at the sight. Since Vili, the boy's sire, had fallen defending Thorin in the battle of Azanulbizar, Thorin had done his best to fulfill the role of father to them. Frerin had been saddened by the loss of his brother-in-law, a good and kind dwarf who had made Dís smile like the sun, but he didn’t live with the guilt Thorin so clearly did. Frerin had very nearly lost his own life at Azanulbizar so hadn’t been there to see Vili fall and no one had ever needed to sacrifice themselves for Frerin’s sake, so he wasn’t sure he would ever understand. Still, Frerin was hardly jealous of the relationships between Thorin and their nephews. Frerin would take being the fun uncle over a stern father any day.

Letting Thorin distract the boys, Frerin made his way over to Balin. Balin was dressed in red and holding the heavy ledger Frerin knew contained all the business for that day as well as every day prior this year. His greying hair and beard as perfectly kept as always.

“Based on all the happy smiles over there I’m assuming you didn’t tell Thorin about our honey troubles?” Frerin asked, cocking a thumb over his shoulder to gesture at Thorin and the boys.

Balin also looked tired. “No, I didn’t see any reason to add more to his load than what it was already brimming with today. Trade negotiations are always such a mess and there's been a hiccup in our food supply chain. I may talk to him about it later though.”

Frerin nodded, already planning to mention it to Thorin himself. He would never break the boy's confidence, but Frerin had no problem asking Thorin to go easy. Besides, they would probably tell Thorin themselves eventually. No one could withstand Thorin’s look of judgment for long.

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about the supply chain anyway.” Frerin began “I was wondering if the next shipment of supplies to the public kitchen could be moved up. We stopped in there today and Lord Bombur mentioned they were running low.”

Balin sighed “Yes, the last batch of venison brought in by the hunting parties had something wrong with it. We think the deer might have been poisoned but we aren’t sure. It’s left us scrambling a bit which is why Thorin wanted you to take a party out. You’re more skilled than most of our hunters and will know if a deer is healthy or not BEFORE we’ve cut it open and attempted to eat it.”

Frerin hummed in agreement. “Even so, if someone or something is poisoning our food supply that's concerning. I would like to look into that as well. But until then, is there any way we can move at least some food stores over to the public kitchen early?”

Balin nodded. “Yes, I’ll be sure to have Thorin sign off on it. We should be able to replenish their stores by tomorrow or the day after.”

Frerin grinned. “Thank you Balin! Bombur will be happy to hear that!”

“Of course your highness, we can’t have our people going hungry now, can we? We would have signed off on it sooner but no one brought it to Thorin’s attention.

“I’ll be sure to ask Bombur to speak up in the future. He is proud of his work and I believe he didn’t want his words to be taken as complaints.” Frerin stated, remembering his earlier conversation with the chef. “ Anyway, I’ll leave you all to it.”

“You know,” Balin began, “If you would like to take over the logistical side of things for the supply chains I wouldn't be opposed. And I’m sure your siblings would love the help.”

Frerin laughed, “I’m sure they would but I’m more of a “little fires” problem solver myself. Besides I am more than happy as a battle Commander and Captain of the guard. My skills are far more useful in chopping off heads, not inflating royal ones for the sake of trade routes. Much rather you than me when it comes to dealing with the likes of Aín.”

Balin shot Frerin an annoyed look which Frerin laughed off as he went to gather his nephews.

“Uncle Frerin said he would show us how to use an ax if we were good!” He heard Kili’s little voice cry.

Frerin wondered how hard it would be to sneak away. But then he remembered he promised Dís he would watch the boys all day. Thorin could be scary when angered, but Dís was downright terrifying. So Frerin continued over to the throne and the disapproval of an older brother.

“Is that so.” Thorin met Frerin’s gaze, clear displeasure written all over his face.

“Oh don’t give me that look, I know to be careful. I would never let my precious nephews get injured under my watch! Besides, they've been good boys and deserve some fun.”

Thorin continued to look unamused. “Well, Frerin just remember it will hardly be me you have to worry about if they get hurt.” Thorin sniffed “Dís will send you to the maker if a scratch appears on either of their bodies.”

Frerin clutched at his heart. “Such a lack of faith. Well I will not be meeting Mahal today, merely showing off-Safely” He added before Thorin could interject “To my nephews.”

Thorin hummed, clearly not convinced but with too many other things to worry about.

“Will you be meeting us for dinner tonight?” Frerin asked, already knowing the answer.

“Probably not. I’ve too much to do before Aín and the other emissaries leave tomorrow.” Thorin said with a sigh.

Frerin leaned over the boys in Thorin’s lap to knock his head gently against Thorin’s. “Like I said brother, remember to take a break. At this rate, you’ll skip the gray and go straight to losing it all like poor Dwalin over there.”

At that Thorin did laugh as Dwalin made a rude gesture over his shoulder. He then gave Fili and Kili a tight hug as they slid off his lap to follow Frerin out of the throne room watching the three of them leave with a smile.

A short time later found Fili, Kili, and Frerin on the training grounds. A flat cutout of land open to the outside world that had been shaped into the mountain with half an arena on the inner wall facing out towards the grounds and the sky. Weapons for public use and practice were stored in small lockers near the grounds and Frerin had acquired the dullest, heaviest ax he could find. He had made a great show of hacking up one of the straw training dummies left on the grounds for such a purpose before allowing Fili and Kili to touch the ax. Currently, he was sitting in the stands, the boy's circlets at his side, and was doing his best to nod encouragingly and not laugh as the two small boys tried, and failed, to pick up the heavy weapon. Fili, being slightly older and thus both taller and stronger had managed to lift it about an inch off the ground. His blond hair stuck to his face as he sweat with the effort. Kili had only managed to fall backward in all his attempts.

Letting them try a few more times, Frerin finally stood up from the first level of arena seats and, attaching the silver circlets to his belt, made his way over to the boys who were laying in the dirt of the training area, panting and complaining.

“Uncle Frerin you made it look so easy!” Kili cried.

Frerin laughed, “Well Ki, one day it will be easy for you too. You are a bit too small right now though, it takes years of training to work up to a physique as impressive as mine.” Frerin struck a dramatic pose flexing his arms as the boy laughed. Frerin fell to the ground in between them and laid there laughing along with his nephews. The three of them lounged in the dirt for a bit watching the clouds turn a light blush with the slow setting of the sun before Frerin’s stomach growled loudly...he’d never actually eaten lunch.

The growling sent the boys into another round of giggles as Frerin stood up. Leaning down he used his thick arms to heaf both boys up in one smooth movement, sitting them on each of his strong shoulders. Looking up to their smiling faces he asked “Well then should we go hunt down some dinner? I’m sure your Amad is feeling a lot less angry now.”

Fili and Kili nodded and Frerin began making his way back to the royal wing, the boys still sitting perched on his back. He had a million things to worry about, he needed to talk to Bombur and a hunting party to plan, but right now there was food to be had, and like his Amad always said, food fixes everything. With the comforting weight of his nephews, happy and whole, and the promising thought of more stew, Frerin knew that everything would be alright. He would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Wander who convinced me to participate in TRSB 2020. It was a lot of fun and I enjoyed every part of it. And once again to the amazing Alasse for her beautiful work. Frerin is such an underappreciated and often unexplored character so thank you for the inspiration! I've found that he is often portrayed as a huge fun-loving guy, which I am 100% here for, but I also think he would have been quite capable in his duties and passionate about his people and I hope I did him justice. I can't wait to work with you again! 
> 
> Once again please check out the art that inspire this story and the amazing artist herself!  
> https://une-amie.tumblr.com/post/627742049787101184/entry-2-for-tolkienrsb-2020-au-where-frerin


End file.
